The Babeh Basket
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: The Kit Kats and Portia were able to find the important item: The Babeh Basket! (This is a very short story I did because of msitubeatz and her amazing art of making the Babeh Basket XD Go check her out, her artwork is incredible!)


The happy married couple, the ZPD's finest officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, were in their home taking a well earned day off. Jack Savage and Skye Savage, the married couple that is staying with the two, had to go do their shopping to get food for them and Portia. The rabbit and fox cops were on the couch watching the television with Judy nuzzling her body and head to her Nick's fluffy fur and chest.

Nick was wearing a light teal green shirt with dark tan pants while Judy was in her dark pink shirt and light blue shorts. While the rabbit was loving on her fox, Nick gently does a soft gentle lick on her head as a way of a kiss to which he heard a giggle come out of her mouth. He smiled and had his right arm wrap around her to comfort her and to try to hear her sweet soft laughs again. Instead the two was only hearing the sound of their excited bunch of kits.

Running down the halls to the living room was Amare, Aubrey, Alicia and Andre. They also had Portia running with them as well. The happy Kit Kat's seemed excited from they way they were calling out to their parents. Judy got off of Nick to look over with him as they see their four precious fox kits holding something together. With looking and noticing what they had in their hands, the two parents eyes widen from seeing it. It was a wooden basket with two short handles by the sides with inside being a light teal green blanket inside and and a purple ribbon tied on one of the handles.

"Oh my gosh. Judy it's the Babeh Basket!" Nick cried out from joy with what looks to have sparkles in his eyes. Judy smirked and looked at it with him.

"Portia and I found it in moms closet." Alicia said with her tail wagging as the same for her siblings.

"Oh? Why were you in the closet?" Judy questioned her seemingly good kits who putted the basket on the couch next to Nick who clearly had his ears perk up from happiness.

"Andre was trying to get the ties again." Amare told his parents as Andre just whistled softly while looking around to avoid eye contact.

Nick held up the light weighted basket to see it was still good as new without any dust on it. It looked as if it was brand new. With that, the happy dad fox had a big smile on his face and looked over to the kits and Portia who just smiled and were happy.

"Where did it come from uncle Nick?" Portia asked to understand more about it. She noticed Nick was thrilled.

"Well you see, when the Kit Kat's were born, their grandma made them a basket so me and Judy could carry them around." Nick continued as Portia was d'awwing over the adorableness she was hearing. "The kits were blind and deaf, but they had incredible smell so she figured that bringing them close together in a warm area could keep them from yelling and screaming. It sorta worked."

"Sorry daddy. We were pretty fussy as babies." Amare said apologetically since he felt bad to cause his father that he loved any harm. However Nick smiled and playfully messed up his head fur and assured the kit that it was alright.

"You four always loved the basket. You never would stop screaming about being in it when you was little babies." Judy giggled to herself from remembering the fun past she had dealing with them constantly and how they never left each other's side.

"So you are saying we never separate ourselves from each other?" Said out Aubrey who got her answer of a nod from both her parents.

"Yeah. This basket was what kept you all being close until you all turned two." Nick sighed with a smile on his face as he still was holding on to the basket and didn't seem to want to let go.

Judy and Nick looked at it and then back at their children to see them still happy and emotion of joy all over them as they started to sit down on the couch next to them with Portia following their lead. The fox dad of the kits looked at the basket and smiled again.

"You know, this basket pretty much symbolized that you four will always be having each others backs." Nick stated to them as they appreciated their fathers words. "You all care for each other. Love each other. You kits had grew a bond stronger than anything else in the universe." Nick finished as he heard Portia just loving all the sweetness as the Kit Kat's group hug their mother and father.

Nick continued to speak as him and Judy hugged them back. "I want you to promise me something. All of you."

"What is it dad?" Andre said as him and his siblings look at him.

"One. I want you to promise me that no matter what, you will always be there for one another. You will always help each other out with anything. Never ever break your bond. Ok?" Nick was met with all of them agreeing on his promise to which made him smile.

Judy then had her turn to speak. "And two. Don't let Spazz see it. The last time he saw it, Katrice told us that he had what was called a 'Cuteness Overload'." The Kit Kats and Portia giggle and smile with also agreeing and promising to the kit kats mother.

"I'll go put it somewhere." Portia tells Nick who gives her the Babeh Basket as she start to run off to find a place to hide it while Judy and her fox husband nuzzle and love on their kits from being proud of them still being good and protective with each other.


End file.
